The new Adventure
by BlackMagicRose7
Summary: The battle was over, the jewel returned to her body. Now what? And what is with the dream she keeps having each night of a man being asked to be set free? Read more to find out where Kagome's dreams will lead her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome lay on her sleeping bag thinking of all she had been through. Four years ago to the day she was a simple fifteen year old looking forward to her birthday even after the trouble gift she got from her grandfather. 'Really who gave a dried imps paw as a gift to a teenager.' She thought before moving on to other things. Then the cat and her brother too afraid to go down and get said fat cat. Byou yes it all began with him. As soon as she grabbed for the cat the wells lid exploded in a ray of light and a demon (mistress centipede) was pulling her in. Then a strange light shot from her hand destroying part of the beast. When she came through the shock she thought all was well till she pulled herself up through the dry well known as the bone eater well. She found a sacred tree with a boy with dog ears pinned to it looking as if he were in a long slumber. From there oddly dressed villagers from a nearby village kidnapped her and brought her to their holy woman /healer. She learned she was the reincarnation of the healer's older sister Kikyo. That was when the demon appeared once again screaming about a jewel she knew nothing about. She ran in fear for the villagers and ended up at the sacred tree once more. The jewel was ripped from her body by the demon and she set the dog boy free. He killed the demon then came after her to kill her for the jewel. Thanks to the healer Keade her life was saved when the old woman placed prayer beads aroud the dog boy known as Inuyasha's neck with a simple word of sit he would go face first into the ground. Soon after a crow demon stole the jewel and she shot an arrow shattering said jewel all over Japan.

Chapter 2

With the awakening of the jewel also came the awakening of an evil half demon that was once human who wished to have the jewel as his own so he could rule the world. 'Sighs like the Kamis would ever allow that to happen.' She thought as she looked up at the stars. During their hunt for the jewel she made friends and allies. Sango a demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Kiarra the fire cat demon, and her son Shippo a fox demon. She smiled at the stars as she thought of each one. During their journey Kikyo Inuyasha's first love was resurrected and brought back with a half life full of rage, anger, and jealousy. As they hunted the jewel and the evil vile being known as Naraku they learned of the treachery he played in the death and pinning of the lovers Inuyasha and kikyo. They then learned of the death of Shippo's parents, Sango's family/village being killed, and the wind tunnel placed on Miroku's hand. Kagome sighed as she thought of that part. 'So much death and destruction.' She had never seen anything like it before, but in this era it was an everyday thing. Finally the end came or so she thought the finally battle. They had half the jewel and Naraku had the other half. In the end they all died except for her, even Kikyo came to lend them a hand, and died once more. As she placed the jewel together a bright light came forth giving her friends and Kikyo life once more the jewel however returned its self into her body. That part was unexpected.

Chapter 3

Now Sango and Miroku were married living by the well. Inuyasha and Kiyko were mated living inside the village. Kikyo wished to spend as much time with her sister as she could before Keade passed away. It was only a few months after they were given life that Keade passed away in her sleep. Everyone mourned for the old woman, but Kikyo was there to pick for her sister as the next healer. Kagome sighed as she looked over the fire at her son. 'My how you have grown.' I the past year he had hit a growth spurt and now reached her chest. She missed him being so small, she loved carrying him and snuggling up to him at night. Now she lay awake wondering what her next adventure would be and why she has been having dreams each night urging her to something. This was where she was now trying to figure out what her dreams meant, and the only one that knew the answer was Inuyasha's older full blood demon brother Sesshomaru. She knew he would most likely send her on her way or try to kill her, but she had to try. The dreams were trying to tell her something, but what and who was the man in said dreams? There were more questions than answers at the moment, but she would find out all in the end. Kagome lay there the rest of the night thinking of her dream. A man stood in the shadows calling out to her to find him and set him free. The problem was she couldn't see him and when she spoke to him no words came out. She would walk towards him and his shadowed hand would reach out to her but as soon as his fingers would brush against her skin she would wake up panting. The dreams felt so real that she wondered if they were truly dreams anymore. This is where she needed Sesshomaru he was said to have a dream weaver that would tell her what the dreams were and what the meant. With yet another sigh she looked to the sky once more to find the first rays of sun light coloring the sky. She hated the lack of sleep by loved to watch the sun rise. When the sun was fully in the sky her son would wake and they would begin their journey once more.


	2. Chapter 4

Sorry I thought I put this up already but I guess in my rush to get the story down on paper I forgot to put this in. so here goes because I only say this once. "I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did I would Sesshomaru tied to my bed and Inu no tashio sitting on my computer desk begging for attention. Lol"

Now on with the story.

With yet another sigh she looked to the sky once more to find the first rays of sun light coloring the sky. She hated the lack of sleep by loved to watch the sun rise. When the sun was fully in the sky her son would wake and they would begin their journey once more.

Chapter 4

Kagome got up before her son to prepare breakfast for her son and herself. Today they would have rice and dried deer meat. She would hunt for meat as they traveled; the dry meat was for back up when they couldn't hunt anything down. Kagome looked to her son once more as she set the small pot of rice close to the fire. Just as she did Shippo began to stir. "Good morning Momma." He whispered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning dear." She replied as she prepared their bowls with food. After eating and cleaning up their camp they began their journey once more. As the day progressed they were attacked here and there by male demons wishing to take her as their mate. Kagome sighed as she remembered this happening to her often since the jewel was returned to her body. She didn't know if it was the added power or if there was something different all together within herself. These were only more questions that she needed to find the answer to. It seemed these days that was all she had was question after question. Before she realized it, it was time to stop for the night. They have been traveling for three days now but tonight felt oddly different then all the others. As they prepared their meal and bedding something flew over head. There was no evil intent coming off the creature so she continued working on their camp site hoping for a hot spring nearby. As she was about to ask her son if he could smell one the creature that have flow above them walked out of the forest. "I am not here to cause you or your son harm little one." The creature said. The thing was that no words left the creatures mouth, the man's mouth didn't even move. She nodded as she began to look the man over. He was tall around seven and a half feet, his hair was long and the color of gold and red, his eyes were a bright jade green, the marking on his head was that of a third eye. "How are you?"She asked as she walked a step closer. "I am the seer, in a way I am your keeper." He responded. "Okay." She responded slowly while trying to process the new information. "It is my job to make sure you stay on the path to your destiny. You have many questions and think the ice prince will be able to help. He will help but he will also delay you in hopes of taking as a mate. I tell you this now; don't allow this to happen he wasn't made for you. There is another you have seen him in your visions." The seer told her before walking back into the woods. 'That was odd.' She thought to herself as she took his words to heart. At least now she had some answers her dreams weren't dreams but visions of the man she was meant to be with. Since the completion of the jewel she thought she would be alone for the rest of her life. It was hard enough knowing the well no longer worked and she was stuck in this era but the thought of never having a love of her own let along a family hurt her more. That night she rested on her sleeping bag not even bothering to eat. She just hoped whatever was to happen next wouldn't put her son in harm. She had trained him long and hard before they began their journey. She knew he could handle his own, but the fear as a mother was still there. Shippo soon fell to sleep after eating with thoughts of his mother on his mind. Kagome soon fell asleep after him only to have the same vision.


End file.
